His Most Favorite
by Katey chan
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki wasn't what you would call popular. So what happens for the poor blonde when the school heart throb Sasuke Uchiha suddenly confesses his love for Naruto? SasuNaru. Based off His Most Favorite.


**Hiya! It's me again~ I just couldn't help but be inspired when I read one of my most favorite yaois so I decided to make a SasuNaru fic based on it. If you haven't figured it out already the yaoi is called, "His Most Favorite" It's a really really really REALLY adorable story.**

**Anyways, please review and such and enjoy!**

"Fess up Naruto!"

"Yeah! Why did Sasuke say he had plans with you?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! Sasuke and I haven't made any plans!"

Naruto paled as he was backed up against the corner surrounded by three scary looking Sasuke fan girls. He really did have no idea what was going on. Here he was just minding his own business when all of sudden he was approached by three beautiful babes. Naruto of course thought they were going to ask him out or fight over him but to his surprise they came hounding him about Sasuke. Go figure.

The girls weren't buying his answers even though they were completely true. Really Sasuke and him rarely talked to each other. Believe it or not Sasuke wasn't always the hot stud that had hundreds of girls throwing themselves at him any chance they got but that story was for another time.

"Just tell us dead last!"

"Yeah, you ugly loser."

Kiba, one of Naruto's best friends, jumped out from the safety of a bush and clenched his fists in anger, "Back off! Naruto's telling the truth! Sasuke's obviously using Naruto as an excuse! Why would he even make plans with someone like Naruto?"

"…ouch Kiba. Harsh." Naruto said sweat dropping.

"Well it's true."

The girls exchanged looks with each other then nodded in approval.

"Fine Uzumaki, we'll let you live for now." And with that, the crazy fan girls walked away.

Naruto collapsed to his knees taking a deep sigh in relief. For a second there he thought he was a goner. Kiba immediately ran to his side followed by Chouji their other friend.

"Naruto man are you ok?" Kiba asked worriedly.

"Yeah…girls are scary. I can't believe Sakura likes that dick…what do you think Chouji?" he looked up at his plump friend who didn't say anything except for stuffing more potato chips in his face, "Yeah I think so to."

Kiba arched an eyebrow, "How in the hell did you get that out of him eating chips!"

Naruto crossed his arms and smirked, "Come on Kiba, even an idiot could understand."

"Humph. Guess that's why you can understand it so well." Kiba smirked when Naruto's face reddened and he jumped up at Kiba attempting to fight the taller.

"Argh! Whatever! I'm going to go find Sasuke and give him a piece of his mind!" Naruto said stomping away from his friends with determination in his eyes.

Kiba stared after him, "I can't tell if he's really brave…or just incredibly stupid." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly then looked over at Chouji who was eating more chips, "Yeah I'm just gonna walk away now…" he slowly inched away until he was gone completely.

"Uchiha!" Naruto shouted angrily as he stomped up the stoic boy, "What the hell man! What the actual hell!"

Sasuke turned to him and arched a perfectly crafted eyebrow, "What are you talking about dobe?"

Naruto puffed his cheeks out, an action the Uchiha thought was adorable, "You know exactly what I'm talking about! You told Sakura-chan and the others that you had plans with me which you friggin didn't so they banded together in this scary ass group and nearly tore my dick off!"

"I think you're being a little melodramatic…"

"No I'm not! You try having a bunch of girls on their periods come yelling at you!"

Sasuke turned to Naruto and smirked, "It's not my fault. They were all asking me to go places with them and your name just suddenly came to mind."

Naruto blushed then moved a little away from Sasuke and pointed an accusing finger at him, "J-Just stop using me as an excuse! If you don't you're gonna be sorry!" he said in a huff then stomped away awkwardly.

"Looking forward to it…Naruto."

Naruto laid his head against his desk, "Man why does this keep happening to me? Sasuke and I aren't even that close!"

Kiba scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I dunna man. Maybe Uchiha likes you or something?"

"…"

"Chouji's right Kiba. That's impossible."

"He didn't even say anything!"

Naruto nodded his head in understand at Chouji then turned to Kiba, "What did you say?"

Kiba stared at Naruto dumbfounded then face palmed, "You know what, it's nothing. I'm just stuck in a god awful nightmare that's never going to end."

"Naruto!"

The boys turned to the door to see Sakura standing there looking out of breath. She crossed the room and walked right up to Naruto and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Since you and Sasuke-kun are friends then you should know, right? Tell me who his favorite person is!"

Naruto blushed at how close Sakura was to him but shook his head when he realized she was talking, "His what now?"

Sakura scoffed, "His favorite you moron!" she moved away from Naruto and crossed her arms and looked at the floor in anger, "I confessed my feelings to him and he said there was already someone he liked!"

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"As much as I refuse to accept it, you two are close aren't you? That's why you're always hanging out together."

"But we're not-"

"So please Naruto," her eyes watered and she gave Naruto the puppy dog pout, "Please just find out who Sasuke-kun likes…for me?"

Naruto tried to resist, really he did. But what kind of man would he be if he turned down a girl's desperate plea for help? He was a man damnit! And being the manly man he was, he was going to ass that asshat who his damn favorite was even if it killed him.

He stood from his seat and grinned at Sakura and gave her thumbs up, "Don't worry Sakura-chan! You can count on me!"

"So I said…" Naruto sauntered down the hallway sweat dropping, "Man why did I have to go and agree to something like that…I could care less about Sasuke's favorite." He looked down at his crotch, "I blame you…for everything."

He looked up when he heard a bunch of fan girls screaming and sure enough the bane of his existence came walking down the hall surrounded by rapid fan girls and looking ever so happy. Naruto couldn't help but scowl as he approached Sasuke.

"Hey fuckface! Have lunch with me!" Naruto said glaring at Sasuke.

The girls around Sasuke were having a fit. How dare someone as low and ugly as Naruto talk to their precious Sasuke like that! Sasuke however was having a different reaction, excitement. Seeing Naruto trying to act so confident and yet he looked like a dog with his tail tucked and his ears bent just made the Uchiha's sadistic nature start to come around and he had the sudden urge to tease the ever loving crap out of Naruto. But not yet…yes Naruto would have to wait.

"Sure dobe, whatever you want."

Sasuke followed Naruto outside to the trees so they could be alone and then he turned to the blonde, "So who asked you to do this?" he asked smirking, "Was it Sakura?"

Naruto blinked then blushed and looked away, "Can't I just want to have lunch with you without a reason?"

"When it comes to you, no."

"Fine! Tell me who your favorite is!" Naruto exclaimed clenching his fists.

Sasuke stared at Naruto's desperate expression before smirking and looking away absentmindedly, "Hm, I wonder."

Naruto glared at Sasuke with all of his hate then reached into his pocket and dug out his frog wallet, "Bastard…I don't have that much money on me so I can't pay you to tell me…"

"I don't want money. In exchange for telling you my favorite person you have to tell me yours."

"My favorite person?" Naruto blinked stupidly then looked at the ground thoughtfully, "I don't really have a favorite person…but if I had to choose I guess I could say Sakura-chan."

Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance, "Sakura? You like that pink haired bitch?" he scowled.

Naruto stared at Sasuke trying to figure why he got so angry all of a sudden but then grinned, "Hey I told you mine so now you have to tell me yours!"

"I'll tell you if you kiss me."

"Eh? Kiss you?" Naruto scratched his cheek, "Why the hell would I do something like that?"

Sasuke turned away, "Then I guess you won't be finding out my favorite." He smirked when he saw Naruto in inner turmoil. Oh how he loved to tease his dobe.

"Wait! I'll do it. I'll k-kiss you…" Naruto's cheeks reddened as he slowly approached Sasuke and started to lean in but quickly pulled away and kissed his palm then put his palm to Sasuke's lips and grinned triumphantly, "There ya go! A kiss!"

"Usuratonkachi. That wasn't a kiss." Sasuke said as anger marks appeared over his head but he calmed himself down, "Since you didn't give me a kiss I won't tell you who my favorite is but I will tell you that I have one." He said then walked away before he pounced on the adorable idiot.

**The Next Day**

Naruto glared at Sasuke who was sitting across from him like it was something normal.

"Teme…what are you doing here?"

"Can't I eat with you for no reason other than I want to?"

"When it comes to you, no." Naruto said smirking triumphantly.

"Touché dobe." Sasuke placed his lunch on the desk in front of him then started to eat.

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment before looking down at his food. How could someone eat that much tomato? There was only one person Naruto could remember who ever ate that much and it was…

"Sasuke Uchiha!" He exclaimed suddenly standing from his chair and pointing a finger at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up at him with a bored expression, "Yes, that's my name. I would hope you would know it by now but apparently not."

Naruto shook his head, "No not that! I know you! We went to elementary school didn't we! And then you moved away when Middle School started."

"Ah so you finally remembered."

"Don't give me that shit! Were you ever going to tell me bastard!"

Sasuke stood from his desk then walked over to Naruto and cupped his scarred cheeks, "These scars…you got them from protecting me. I can't believe you forgot who I was and you call me a bastard." He smirked.

Naruto blushed and averted his eyes from Sasuke's intense gaze, "S-So is that why you're such an ass towards me? Because I forgot you?"

"Hn, well I guess you could say that's partly the reason." Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders indifferently, "But it's mostly because I love to see you make so many different expressions. I'm the type of guy that likes to bully the people I like."

"Bully the people…" Naruto's eyes widened and he snapped his head back up to Sasuke who was suddenly really close to him, "W-What do you mean?"

Sasuke smirked then wrapped an arm securely around Naruto's waist so he couldn't escape, "What I'm saying is…you're my favorite person." He said then crushed their lips together.


End file.
